Revenge of the Emperor
by KittyLNX
Summary: The year is 1946 and it has been 13 years since the O'Connell family left Ahm Shere. Now that the war is over both Katharine and Rick are given a mission to see the Eye of Shangri-La safely returned to China but the run into some obstacles when they get there. Including their now 21 year old son, Alex.
1. The Eye of Shangri-La

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC's **

1946 England

_... Now safely aboard the airship, with the mummy finally vanquished. Dash swept Scarlet into his arms._

"_Oh, God, Scarlet, I thought I'd lost you". _

"_For a moment there you did". Bathed in rays of golden sunlight, our heroes sealed their reunion with a kiss of timeless passion, their love deeper and truer than ever._

Katharine could help the chuckle that left her lips when she finished reading Evy's second book. A few years back Evy had decided to become a writer when she had been pregnant with her and Ardeth's son, Jeremiah.

"Hey Mum". Katharine heard from beside her as the study door opened. Standing there with her reading glasses perched on her nose was Rick and Katharine's 12 year old daughter, Abigail. 4 months after their adventure in Ahm Shere, Katharine had found out she was pregnant with a little girl.

"Yes sweetheart"? Katharine asked her tired looking daughter.

"Dad's home ... with a hook in his neck". Abigail, affectionately called Abby, smirked in amusement. Katharine chuckled at the thought of her husband who had decided it would be a fantastic idea to try out fly fishing.

"Oh does he now". Katharine laughed as she closed the book and put it on the table as her daughter walked over to her.

"What are you reading"? Abby asked as she picked up the cover.

"Your Aunt's second book". Katharine replied smiling in amusement at her daughter when she blanched.

"I read that too it sounded nothing like the version you had told me". Abby frowned as she put the book back down. Both Rick and Katharine had decided to tell Abby about their adventures when they were sure she could handle it so they could avoid another Bracelet of Anubis debacle. The two were still laughing over the ridiculousness of the book when Rick came in looking dirty and beat up. Katharine smiled at her husband of 20 years.

"Abby-girl why don't you go get ready for dinner it'll be ready shortly". Rick smiled as he came into the room.

"Okay Dad". Abby smiled as she walked out of the room, chuckling outside the door when she heard her Dad groan as he sat down.

"You look beautiful". Katharine laughed getting a sarcastic smirked from her husband before he hauled himself up off the chair, kissed her cheek and went to have a shower.

"Husband"!

"Yes"? Katharine heard Rick groan from the bathroom, behind her.

"You have a hook in your neck". Katharine called out, chuckling when she heard Rick groan as he assumedly tried to pull it out.

"Can you come here and do it for me". Rick called out in defeat smiling when he heard Katharine burst out laughing.

"Is that your subtle way of asking me to join you in the shower"? Katharine called out turning her head toward the bathroom door. Rick quickly popped his head out the door after he had taken his shirt off.

"Maybe..."

Katharine merely smirked.

**~*Break*~**

After their shower both Katharine and Rick went down to the dining room where Abby was already waiting for them as she read one of her favourite books, the wizard of OZ. When she'd heard her parents coming down the stairs she smiled at them before going back to her reading.

"Any letters from Alex"? Rick asked softly as he poured himself and his wife a drink. Alex had been a sore subject for the both of them for the last few months as he hadn't been contacting them not matter how many letters they'd sent him. Neither Katharine nor Rick saw Abby's eyes widened from behind her book as she thought of the letter, addressed to her, that their butler had handed them that morning.

It had been from Alex telling her he'd found the entrance to the Emperor's tomb.

Alex had dropped out of college 6 months back and hadn't told their parents as he had been wary of their reaction. With Dad she understood why Alex didn't want to tell but with their Mum ... she didn't. Mum would have been proud of Alex as even Abby knew that her Mother still loved her archaeology despite having given it up and becoming a professor at the nearby college. An Archaeology professor at that.

"No". Katharine sighed as she looked at her husband who scoffed slightly before sitting her drink in front of her and sitting beside her.

"Well what do you expect? The only time we hear from that kid any more is when he's getting kicked out of college or he needs more money". Rick said quickly as he looked at his wife. He knew Katharine was hurt by Alex's lack of communication (Especially when she heard from Evy more than her own son) and while it hurt him too it also made him angry at his son.

"I'm sure he's just buried in his studies". Katharine tried to defend before biting her lip when Rick threw her a look. Even she couldn't believe it. Neither noticed as Abby nearly choked on her stifled laughter.

"We're talking about Alex, Kat. Not Abby-girl". Rick replied as he threw a small grin at his wife making her grin back at him before changing the subject.

"I finished reading Evy's book".

"How did that go"? Rick asked as he looked at his wife with wide eyes. His eyes widening further as a grin stretched across his face when Katharine burst out laughing.

"Don't get me wrong it's a good book, just like the last one, but ..." Katharine stopped talking as giggles came over her again.

"She made Mum sound like a damsel in distress while you suddenly sounded like an English nobleman adventurer". Abby replied for her mother, smiling as she tried to imagine her father being all proper and noble like.

"And Evy's thinking about writing a third book"? Rick asked the two girls receiving only a nod in return.

"But she says she usually is staring at a blank page, completely blocked. So if we have another Mummy adventure she says we are to tell her about it immediately so she can turn it into her next story". Katharine added her laughter turning into slow chuckles.

"Does she really expect us to"? Rick asked looking at Katharine with wide eyes.

"Yes, apparently we're Mummy magnets". Katharine answered as she nodded her head vigorously as dinner was brought out to them. Katharine smiled when she saw the trout on the plate. She hadn't noticed the butler throw Rick a look but Abby did.

"So did you catch this the traditional way or with your gun"? Katharine asked making Abby giggle as she took a bite. When she suddenly crunched down on a hard rounded object making her wince and spit it out, a smile growing on her face when she saw the bullet on the napkin.

"Well, I guess that answers that question".

**~*Break*~**

The next day both Katharine and Rick were in the living room sitting across from Benjamin Fry from the Foreign Office.

"First of all, I'd just like to say that the Foreign Office appreciates all that you did in the war". Fry started as he sat on the armchair across from them with a box on his lap. "But I've been sent to offer you one last assignment".

"We've retired from the espionage game ...we're spending all our time with our children and each other now". Katharine mumbled before turning to look at her husband, who smiled at her and turned back to Fry.

"But just out of curiosity, what is the mission anyway"? Rick asked the man. Katharine turned back to face Fry as she waited for him to answer.

"We need you to courier this to Shanghai". Fry replied as he placed the box on the coffee table in front of the two before opening it.

Katharine gasped in awe as she picked up the Eye of Shangri-La.

"Nice piece of ice". Rick admired as he watched his wife's eyes glint in awe and excitement. The same look he always used to see when she found something new during her archaeological digs.

"It's the Eye of Shangri-La". Katharine told her husband as she read the inscription on the front of the diamond.

_Only a drop of blood from a person of pure heart can open the Eye._

"If you believe the legend, it points the way to the Pool of Eternal Life". Katharine continued before sitting the Eye back in the box.

"It was smuggled out of China in 1940. Now the government would like to return it to the Shanghai Museum as a sign of good faith to the Chinese people". Fry informed them. "And with your expertise in the field we naturally thought of you". It was true, the couple in front of him made the best team he had ever seen

Katharine turned to her husband with a conflicted look on her face which was mirrored in her husband's. They'd made a promise to each other after the war had ended to stop and slow down. Both were getting older and ever since Ahm Shere where Katharine had died he'd been even more paranoid and worried about her and their family when out in the field.

"Post-war China is very dangerous. There are a lot of faction that would love to get their hands on the Eye of Shangri-La. In lesser hands, the Eye could be lost forever". Fry looked away hiding a smirk. He knew these two loved their adventures and the more dangerous the more exciting it was for the both of them.

"Jonathan lives in Shanghai. We haven't seen him in a while; we could turn it into a visit with him". Rick suggested as he turned to his wife who smiled wide at him.

"I know Abby wants to see her Uncle again and I miss my brother". Katharine nodded as she turned to the man. While Jonathan and herself still kept in contact it was different to him being here every day and annoying her in the way only her big brother could.

"Does this mean we can count on you one last time"? Fry asked them both receiving an excited nod as Rick wrapped his arms around his wife.

**AN: Hey guys hope you enjoyed this very short first chapter. I am going to make the chapters a whole lot longer and I suspect that this story will be shorter than the other two.**

**How many of you saw Abby coming :) If you're wondering who I picture as Abigail it would be Willow Shields. **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Shanghai

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC's**

Abby bit her lip as she got off the plane with her parents. They had informed her when she'd gotten home from school that they were going to see Uncle Jonathan in Shanghai.

Exactly where Alex was.

They'd told her that they'd already packed her stuff for her and she just had to get whatever reading materials she wanted and to have a shower and get changed out of her school uniform. So she hadn't been able to send Alex a letter to warn him about their parent's upcoming, unexpected visit.

And when their parents found out (as they most likely were) not only would Alex be dead but Uncle Jon and her as well for being his accomplices.

The things she did for her brother.

**~*Break*~**

After they had dropped their things off at the hotel the O'Connell family had gone straight to Jonathan's bar, Imhoteps. Katharine had laughed when her brother had first told her the name but when you thought about it without Imhotep, Jonathan never would have gotten the money to open the bar.

As soon as Katharine caught sight of her brother in his velvet blue suit jacket she smiled before calling out to him.

"Jonathan"!

Jonathan quickly turned around with wide horror filled eyes when he caught sight of his sister and her husband. Backing up he started to point at them, laughing hysterically as he looked around the room for his 21 year old nephew.

"You're in China! Katie. Rick. Abby". Jonathan gasped out at the smiling family as Katharine wrapped her arms around him. "What are you ... it's so ... I didn't even ..." He looked at Abby over his sister's shoulder, noticing the panic in his little niece's eyes.

"I've missed you Jonathan". Katharine whispered in his ear successfully making Jonathan feel guilty for lying to her about her son for the last few months. Rick punched Jonathan playfully in the shoulder making Jonathan wince as he thought of a harder punch flying across his face.

"I had no idea he was here". Jonathan quickly told them as he looked between them noticing too late that Abby was mouthing 'no' at him while she shook her head slowly.

"Who was here"? Both husband and wife asked in unison as they looked at the horrified Jonathan when he realised he had, yet again, put his foot in his mouth.

"Who"? Jonathan asked innocently as Katharine's eyes started to widen in disbelief as she put two and two together.

"Oh no tell me he's not ..."

Katharine wasn't able to finish her sentence when a loud commotion from the other side of the bar caught everyone's attention in time to see a young man get thrown out of the backdoors. The young man held his jaw as he looked over at the bar, seeing two people stare back at him wide-eyed.

"Mum? Dad"? Alex whispered as he was pulled to his feet.

"Alex"! Both Katharine and Rick yelled before Rick jumped over the banister to go and help their son as Katharine turned to her brother.

"I am going to kill you" Katharine pointed at her brother who looked back at her guiltily. "Abby stay with your Uncle, please".

Katharine quickly walked over to her husband and her son to see Rick quickly stopping the man's flying fist that was headed towards their son.

"Not so fast that's my kid ..." Rick trailed off while Katharine turned to Alex.

"What the hell are you doing here, Alex"? Katharine whisper yelled at him before shaking her head. "No, scratch that. What I meant was, why didn't you tell your father and I that you were here".

Alex looked at his mother's hurt filled eyes about to answer her before his Dad caught both their attentions.

"Mad dog Maguire"?

"Ricochet O'Connell". Maguire exclaimed before the two men pulled each other into a manly hug. Katharine looked at her husband as she waited for him to explain.

"Ooh well hello now? Who's this Ricochet"? Maguire leered at the beautiful woman who stood behind Rick's shoulder and next to the moron that was hitting on his girl. Rick quickly glared at his friend while Alex tried to punch the man only to be held back by his mother.

"Not worth it Alex". Katharine mumbled as she stared at the disgusting man.

"How long has it been"? Rick asked still glaring slightly but otherwise ignoring the question.

"Egypt, 23 French Foreign Legion"? Mad dog replied while Katharine's ears perked up at the familiar name.

"Rick"? Katharine coughed from behind her husband gaining his attention. Rick quickly turned to his wife before pulling her to his side beside him.

"This guy could land a plane on anything, Kat". Rick replied to his wife unspoken question while Maguire's eyes showed understanding.

"So you're Katharine, huh"? The man asked as he looked Katharine up and down while Rick started to go red.

"Did you tell everyone you ever met about me at some point or another"? Katharine asked as she looked at Rick with a raised eyebrow receiving a sheepish look in return.

"Ricochet, he had his hands all over me girl. Now son or no son, I gotta give him a beating"! Mad dog yelled before he started towards the boy only to be flipped around with his arm twisted around behind his back.

"Not unless you want a beating of your own. Got it, mad dog"? Katharine whispered into the man's ear receiving a pained gasp and nod in return before she let them man up. Alex gulped when his mother turned to him before grabbing his lapels and pulling him away from the two men. Rick watched his wife go with an amused and fond grin.

"That's some woman you've got there, Ricochet"? Maguire gasped at he shook out his arm.

"Yeah I know". Rick smiled, watching her go.

**~*Break*~**

Katharine and Alex stood away from everyone else in the bar as Abby walked over to them.

"Did you know about this Abigail"? Katharine asked her daughter when she saw her; Katharine knew how close the two were and couldn't believe that Alex wouldn't have told Abby. Abby winced whenever her mother used her real name she knew she was in trouble. Katharine sighed and rubbed her temples when her daughter nodded.

"I'm just ... I'm just surprised to see you, that's all"? Katharine sighed as she looked up at her son who smiled warmly down at her.

"Yeah, well the feelings the mutual, Mum". Alex said as the two shared a small hug before Rick grabbed Alex's shoulder angrily.

"I'm not here five minutes, and I'm already pulling your fanny out of the fire". Rick angrily stated as Alex glared at him both of them ignoring the angry huff from behind them. "You're going back to college".

"How did you think this was going to work, Dad? You two show up and tell me what to do". Alex argued as he looked between both his mother and father receiving a glare from his little sister. Abby knew Alex was angry but she knew if he didn't stop soon he'd say something he would end up regretting.

"No, Alex, of course not. But we should sit down, the FOUR of us and discuss this like an actual family". Katharine sighed, she was sick of the fighting all the time.

"No offense, Mum, but we haven't been a family in a long time". Alex whisper yelled out as he looked at his mother. He immediately felt guilty when he saw the hurt enter his mother's eyes before walking away. Abby glared at her brother's retreating back, Dad and Alex may have been at odds for a while but that didn't mean they had to drag Mum into it too.

"Can you believe …" Rick trailed off as he turned to look at his wife and daughter both of whom were staring at him with their brow raised.

"Don't look at me like that". Rick gaped at the two before groaning as he walked off leaving Katharine with Abigail.

"Abby stay with your brother and Uncle". Katharine ordered before following after her husband. Abby quickly located her brother, seeing him nursing his wounded pride over at the bar and stalked over to him.

"Are you trying to split our parents up"? Alex asked her brother making him look at her with wide eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous Abs, nothing could split Mum and Dad apart. They love each other too much". Alex rolled his eyes at his melodramatic little sister.

"Yes they love each other and it's obvious but there is still one thing that could come between them". Abby glared at her brother. "Us or more specifically, you".

"What'd you mean"? Alex groaned out as his sister gaped at him in disbelief.

"Mum loves you just as much as she loves me and seeing you fight with Dad all the time hurts her more than anything. It's like your forcing her to choose between Dad and you". Abby growled before walking over to Uncle Jonathan, who had heard everything, making him pat her on the shoulder leaving Alex with a confused and horrified expression on his face.

Mum and Dad wouldn't ever leave each other … Would they?

**~*Break*~**

"Rick this is killing me"! Katharine yelled at her husband after she had followed him onto the roof. Rick quickly turned to her with anger in his eyes.

"You think I don't know that"? Rick asked rhetorically. "Why do you think I was so angry with the kid"?

"I didn't mean the distance Rick, I meant the fighting. I love you, Alex and Abby so much that watching you and our son fight every time we see each other …" Katharine trailed off as her throat clogged up prompting Rick to pull her into his arms laying his head onto hers as her head laid on his chest.

"I'm sorry … I'm sorry".

"We've spent our entire lives looking for priceless artefacts and one of the things that mean the world to us … we've lost". Katharine asked as she tilted her head up to her husband as he wiped a tear off of her cheek.

"We can't let this continue, Rick. We can't let Alex become a stranger to us". Katharine told Rick as he shook his head.

"How are we going to fix this"? Rick asked helplessly. If there was one thing his son had gained from him it was his pride and that pride often made the two of them clash.

"We'll have to tackle this like we do everything else". Katharine said as she smiled softly up at her husband. "Together".

Rick simply leaned down and kissed her before they both looked out over the city.

**~*Break*~**

They were driving through the streets which were crowded with party goers celebrating Chinese New Year. Rick looked in the review mirror of the Rolls Royce to look at his wife. She'd dressed up for the occasion (something she didn't do often). She had her hair pinned back on the sides and was wearing a dark red gown. Rick smiled as he look at her, he thought she was always beautiful but when she dressed up like this there just weren't any words to describe just how stunning she looked.

Rick was quickly brought out of his thought when Jonathan stopped, once again, to let a party goer pass.

"You know, this might have been faster if we took a rickshaw". Katharine heard Rick groan from the front of the car making her smirk in amusement.

"It's Chinese New Year. Don't you just love this country they have so many extra little holidays and drinking is mandatory". Jonathan cheered as he steered his way through the crowd.

"I can't believe we get to see your discovery, Alex". Abby smiled as she looked at her big brother from where she sat between him and their mother.

"Yeah well after last night I'm surprised you want to see it at all". Alex groaned, wincing when Abby smacked him in the arm and he heard his Mum sigh sadly. Abby couldn't understand why Alex was being so cruel to their parents. Sure Dad could be a _bit_ of a control freak at time but after she'd heard what had happened to their mother in Ahm Shere she had never questioned his over protectiveness again.

"Listen, I'll pick you up in about an hour". Jonathan told them as he pulled up in front of the Shanghai Museum.

"You're not coming"? Katharine asked her brother, smirking in amusement when he answered.

"No, no. I've seen enough Mummies to last a life time". Rick rolled his eyes at his brother-in-law before hoping out of the car and walking around to his wife's door only to find she'd already opened it. Katharine laughed fondly when she saw her husband pouting at her.

"That was sweet, love. But I can open the door myself". Katharine laughed as she kissed her husband's cheek making him grin and hold his arm out to her. She quickly wound her arm around his as they walked towards the museum entrance.

"See, Abby. Nothing can tear them apart, not even us". Alex smiled in victory before it fell when he received a glare from both his sister and his Uncle.

"Don't be so sure Alex". Jonathan said before driving off after Abigail had gotten out. Abby quickly went to join her parents with Alex following after her.

**~*Break*~**

"There he is". Alex proudly said as he held his arm out towards the Emperors Carriage. His Mum quickly walked around his as she put a hand on his arm.

"Sweetheart … This is very impressive". Katharine smiled as she studied the carriage with her eyes. Alex smiled when he heard the pride in his mother's voice while Abby smirked at him. She'd told Alex to tell their mother about the Archaeological dig as she would have been able to persuade their Dad into letting Alex stay there instead of demanding he go back to college. But it wasn't only that, she knew their mother would have been and was indescribably proud of him instead now it was tinged with hurt.

"So when do you get to open the sarcophagus"? Katharine asked oblivious to the looks her children were throwing at each other.

"Well ... After the official red tape's been cut". Alex answered

"Do the words rest in peace mean anything to you two"? Rick asked as he looked between his wife and son causing Abby to laugh.

"No". Katharine shook her head after she'd playfully thought about it before she turned and smiled at her husband

"So, Mum, Why don't you stick around for the next few days and we can open it together"? Alex asked his Mum with a small smile on his face. Katharine quickly turned her head towards him with a large grin on her face.

"I'd like that".

"Alex, why don't you go and tell Professor Wilson that we're here". Rick suggested he really wasn't sure how to go about this whole bonding business. That was usually Kat's job.

"No Problem". Alex replied as he turned and walked away before a thought came to him and quickly turned back around to his parents. "Just don't wake the big guy up while I'm gone". Katharine and Abby laughed while Rick chuckled as he crossed his heart. Rick winced when he felt a sharp pain in his side and turned to face his wife who was nodding her head towards Alex making him sigh.

"Hey, Alex"! Rick called out to his son, making him turn around. "Uh, you know, this is all really, really big stuff". Katharine slapped her forehead when she saw her husband's awkwardly painful thumbs up.

"Whatever you say, Dad". Alex chuckled before starting to walk off. "You coming, Abby". Abby quickly turned around to follow her brother. Rick turned around to Katharine after their children had left, to see her laughing silently.

"Really big stuff". Katharine laughed before starting to walk around the carriage. Rick merely pulled a face before going to sit down.

**AN: Hey guys I am so, so, so, so, sorry about the late update but I have been really sick the past week and my Mum wouldn't let me anywhere near the computer. As I only got to finish this chapter today it means I still have to write the rest of the story so if the next chapter isn't up tomorrow it will defiantly be up the next day.**

**The link for the outfits in this story will be up soon.**


	3. Betrayal

**Oh my god guys I am so unbelievably sorry for the almost 2 year hiatus the only excuse I have to give you is that I had started college around that time and am study o become a wet so all my time and energy has been dedicated towards that. I still have every intention to finish my stories as I already have all the chapter (and chapter for future stories) done. I just haven't had time to edit them all and upload them but I have a bit of a break now so you should hopefully started seeing chapters at least once a week. Now on with the chapter. **

**Once again I am so sorry**

**P.S . Once again thank you to the person who private messaged me about plagiarism of this story and it's predecessors on quotev you have all my thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC'S**

Rick whistled as he threw the eye from hand to hand as he and his wife waited for Alex and Abby to come back with Professor Wilson, looking up he saw Kat make her way around the carriage with a soft smile on her face. He whistled softly as he watched her, it had been a long time since he'd seen her like this relaxed, bewildered and ... happy he frowned slightly as the thought occurred to him before plastering a small smile on his face as Kat turned around the small whistle having caught her attention.

"What"? Katharine asked as she saw her husband staring at her.

"Nothing ... You just have a certain glow about you this evening that I haven't seen in a long time". Rick softly replied making Katharine blush slightly as she smiled at him. Rick walked over to her as Katharine leant against one of the horses.

"I suppose Mummies bring out the best in me". Katharine smirked, her breath hitched when Rick brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes, stroking her cheek along the way. Rick leant down slowly so that he could kiss his wife.

"Take a wrong turn at Cairo".

Rick groaned when he heard the voice from beside them making Katharine give a small chuckle.

"Sorry to interrupt". Wilson chuckled as he walked over to the two making Rick pull away from his wife giving her the chance to turn around.

"Hello Roger".

"Professor Roger Wilson". Both husband and wife greeted the man

"You know when Alex told us that you had gone legit; I just couldn't believe my ears". Rick said playfully as he shook the older man's hand.

"Well now I just pillage tombs in the name of preservation. Katharine". Roger grinned as he clasped the woman's hand between both of his.

"Congratulations on your latest discovery". Katharine grinned politely with a hint of coldness in her voice.

"Alex deserves all the credit. He looked so much like his mother and father when he found the Emperor's tomb that I thought I had fallen into the past. He's one hell of a kid. Like the son I never had". Wilson smiled as the couple looked at him with a small glare.

"And he the only one we've got". Rick said about to continue when Katharine interrupted him.

"So next time you plan on sending him halfway across the world ... let us know first". Katharine stated as she watched the man's face. Some people would say she was smothering Alex but the point remained that he was still her son and every moment that she lived on this earth she would always worry about her children.

"Y...Yes, yes, of course. And now, I believe you have something that belongs to us". Wilson said desperately trying to change the subject.

"What does he mean, darling"? Katharine asked turning to her husband with a small smile on her face.

"I think he means this". Rick said as he threw the Eye from behind his back and caught it in front of him. Wilson pulled his hand off his chest once the eye was safely in O'Connell's hands trying to hold back an impatient glare.

"Sorry". Rick pretended to drop the eye once again making Kat laugh from beside him as Wilson held back a glare at the man.

"Here you go, Rog". Rick chuckled as he dropped the eye into the man's hand making him smile gleefully as Katharine frowned when she saw the glint in the man's eyes.

"I knew I could rely on you two". Roger chuckled making Katharine frown more as she nudged her husband.

"Rick something's wrong". Katharine whispered to her husband making him look at her with a small frown.

"What's…" Rick started to ask but was interrupted by two Chinese soldiers walking into the room.

"I'm afraid your work is not done yet, Mr and Mrs O'Connell". The male soldier shouted while the female stood there smirking at the married couple. Wilson quickly made his way over to the pair as Rick pulled his wife behind him.

"I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine, General Yang". Wilson growled out as he turned around and pointed his gun at the couple.

"Wilson"! Katharine growled at the old man as her eyes hardened into a glare.

"Well he is the man who financed Alex's dig. We're in this together. Cheek by jowl". Wilson smirked before holding his hand out behind him. "General". Wilson quickly dropped the eyes into the Generals hands all while keeping his eyes on the O'Connell's.

"Search him". The General ordered making Wilson walk forward and search Rick quickly finding his revolver in his coat pocket and throwing it on the floor.

"How dare you. The Eye belongs to the Chinese people you have no right to it". Katharine growled at the General as he made his way over to her.

"So, Rog, you snake, how much did uh … is it Yin and Yang? … Pay you"? Rick snarled making Katharine smirk.

"Enough to pull strings at the foreign office, make sure it was you two who delivered the eye. Turn around". Wilson said as he finished checking Rick for weapons, completely forgetting to check Katharine as well. A big mistake on his part.

"The Eye contains the elixir from the Pool of Eternal Life". The General said as he admired the stone in the light before turning to Katharine "I need you to open it, Mrs O'Connell".

"You're crazy if you think I'll help you. I'm not an idiot, you'll use it to wake the Emperor". Katharine snarled at the man as Rick watched them wearily.

"And his Terracotta Army. At least, that's the general Idea". Wilson shrugged making Katharine look at him in disgust.

"Raising an army of mummies is insane. Listen, yang …"Rick growled as Katharine discretely got out her knife. Rick was quickly cut off by the General punching him in the face with the Eye. Katharine quickly lifted up her knife to throw at the man only to be stopped by the female soldier who quickly twisted her around and held Katharine in a choke hold.

Katharine really did hate getting old. It made her slow.

"Time to open the sarcophagus". Wilson yelled as he held a gun to Ricks back. "Move"! Wilson shoved Rick over to the carriage making Rick and Katharine glare at him.

"Read the inscription! Now"! The General shouted as he shoved the eye into Katharine's face, taking her eyes off of her husband Katharine turned to glare at the man before looking at the Inscription.

_Only a drop of blood from those of pure heart may open the Eye._

"Sorry but Ancient Chinese isn't my forte". Katharine lied, not sounding sorry at all. Rick carefully watched his wife as he picked up the crow bar to pry the sarcophagus open.

"Here's some encouragement. Wilson"! The General smirked as Wilson cocked his gun ready making Katharine turn to the man with wide desperate eyes.

"Stop it, you bastard. I'll do it". Katharine shouted.

She couldn't lose her husband, her best friend she just couldn't. She knew her daughter and brother were worried at how Alex and Rick's current problems were affecting their marriage but despite what they thought she couldn't bear to leave him, not ever. It would destroy her.

"No, Kat, Don't do it! They're just gonna kill me anyway". Rick growled as he watched his wife who quickly shoved the female soldier off of her.

"The inscription says that only a drop from a person of pure heart can open the Eye. And the last time I checked you're not exactly pure of heart". Katharine smirked at the glaring man.

"Your husband was right". The General replied as he turned his gun towards Rick…

Only for Kat to stand in front of him and push the gun into her own chest.

"Don't you dare"!

Rick watched horrified as the General and the female soldier shared a smirk.

"Only the pure of heart would sacrifice themselves for the one they love". The General told the female soldier as Rick watched, frozen, as his wife was discussed in front of him.

"Open it". Wilson demanded of Rick, making the man growl before going back to work.

**~*Break*~**

"You never called after our last date".

Abby rolled her eyes at her brothers flirting. Honestly only he would flirt with someone who was sneaking around the building and had already previously tried to kill him.

"I don't have time for games, Alex". The young woman stated seriously as she looked out the window that was above the main display room.

"You know my name, but uh … I don't know yours". Alex smirked as he walked closer to the young Chinese woman, making Abby sigh in frustration and lean against the wall.

"It's Lin".

"You want to explain why you tried to kill me"? Alex asked.

"We could do that or we could save your parents". Lin replied making Abby's eyes widen as she quickly walked over to the window and next to Alex.

"Wilson, you son of a bitch"! Alex growled when he saw the man holding his father at gunpoint, making him open the sarcophagus.

"Language". Abby mumbled softly as she watched her mother stand there defenceless with a gun pointed at her chest.

"Now really isn't the time, Abby". Alex replied as he looked down at his little sister, making her blush in embarrassment.

"Sorry … Habit". Abby was always the one reprimanding her brother and her parents when they used bad language.

**~*Break*~**

Katharine glared as the female soldier smirked as she lifted up her left arm. Rick tensed when he saw his wife pull her arm back out of the woman's grip and smack the arm with the knife away, he quickly pulled the crowbar out of the sarcophagus, growling when Wilson stopped him from going to help Kat, he could do nothing but watch as the soldier quickly grabbed Kat's arm again and twisted it behind her back after Katharine had thrown a punch at her.

Katharine growled under her breath and looked up at Rick as she felt the knife slice her finger open, turning her head around, she watch as her blood dropped onto the Eye. The Eye quickly turned blood red before slowly changing back to blue as the golden snakes surrounding the stone came to life and slithered away. Katharine quickly pulled her arms out of the woman's grip and back away, watching as the Eye opened up, like layers until it reached the middle where a mouthful of water gently sat.

"Get on with it, O'Connell". Wilson demanded as he watched the beautiful stone come to life. Rick growled looking at the traitor.

"All right".

**~*Break*~**

Lin and Alex quickly went out onto the balcony of the observatory as Rick started to pry the lid off of the sarcophagus.

"You … stay here". Alex quickly turned around and told his sister who had crouched beside some boxes.

"No problem".

**~*Break*~**

Katharine stepped back as the top of the sarcophagus fell onto the floor with a bang, revealing the decayed corpse inside. Husband and wife glared as they watch the General carefully make his way up to the sarcophagus, making sure not to spill any of the precious water.

"Once this touches him, the Emperor will rise to rule again". The General gleefully decreed before turning to Wilson. "Finish him off".

"No"! Katharine shouted when she saw Wilson cock his gun, she rushed forward only to be pulled back by the female soldier who was right behind her. Alex and Lin quickly grabbed onto some ropes and swung down towards the little group, hitting Wilson and the General making the two and the Eye go flying.

Katharine quickly threw her head back making the female soldier stumble backwards, using the other female's distraction Katharine quickly kicked her in the ribs. Katharine quickly swung herself onto the woman's shoulder before quickly throwing herself forward into a roll throwing the female soldier into the crates knocking her out.

Quickly looking around Katharine saw her husband standing near the horses of the carriage with a gun in each hand pointing towards the sarcophagus, the young woman that Alex had come in with was standing inside the sarcophagus with a knife in the skeletons chest while Alex had Wilson (who was lying on the ground) at gunpoint with Wilson begging for his life.

"This is a eunuch! It's a decoy"! Katharine heard the young woman shout making her pay close attention to the sarcophagus. Alex quickly put the gun away and made his way over to Lin to look.

"Where the hell's the Emperor"? Alex questioned confused while Katharine's attention was brought to the driver of the carriage.

"Rick"! Katharine called out as she stared at the slowly cracking statue that was holding the reigns of the carriage.

"Alex … where's Abigail"? Katharine asked as she turned to her son.

"Up here"! Abby called when she heard her mum yell for her. The five of them watched at the statue broke open and hands started to break away the rest of the casting.

"Stay"! Rick yelled when the horses started to wake up and begin to move.

"Alex get down"! Katharine called out to her son, just in time for the casting to explode. Rick covered his face when the dust and stone flew towards him. Catching site of a revolver on the floor he quickly kicked it over to his wife who picked it up and aimed it at the very angry Mummy.

"Here we go again". Rick mumbled before both started shooting. The Emperor flinched back as each bullet hit him, breaking away the clay covering to reveal a burnt flesh face underneath. The Emperor roared before breathing fire in Rick direction making him roll backwards over the table to escape the flames. Katharine tried to go to him only to have to duck behind cover herself when the General started shooting at her.

"_I live to serve you my lord. I can help you become immortal". _Katharine discreetly watched from behind the pillar as the General talked to the Emperor in Mandarin.

"_If you are lying, you will burn". _The Emperor growled before roaring in pain as the terracotta took over his body again re-burning the already burnt skin.Katharine watched in disgust as the General quickly climbed aboard the carriage followed by Wilson.

"Wait! Wait! You wait! I'm coming with you! Wait"! Wilson said as he tried to climb onto the carriage only to have the Emperor swipe his head clean off, making Katharine cringe. Rick and Katharine quickly started to shoot at the two again before having to duck behind cover as the General turned his gun on them.

"Alex, what the hell do you think you're doing"? Katharine yelled at her son when she saw him roll underneath the moving carriage quickly followed by the young Chinese woman. Both husband and wife watched with wide eyes as their only son was dragged underneath the carriage, out of the museum and onto the busy Chinese streets.

"Abigail"! Rick quickly yelled for his daughter who was still standing up on the balcony.

"Yeah"? Abigail yelled as she watched her mother and father pick themselves up off of the floor.

"Don't you ever think of doing anything like that"! Rick groaned as he walked over to his wife making Abby giggle as she made her way downstairs.

"You okay"? Rick asked checking his wife over, seeing the small cut on her neck.

"I'm fine but we need to go". Katharine whispered as she looked up at her husband receiving a nod in return.

"Mum! Dad"! Abby yelled wrapping her arms around her parents. Now she had seen a little violence so it wasn't like she was scared of guns and knives but she'd never been around a real, actually alive Mummy before. So yes she was a little freaked out.

"Abby … I need you to stay right beside me, okay"? Katharine said after giving her daughter a quick hug. Abby quickly nodded in reply as she and her parents ran out of the Museum to follow her stupid, idiotic (too much like their father), brother.

**I am sorry that this was a short update and that the next one will be too but it should be out within the next week :) and then I shall hopefully be able to make longer chapters once again. **


	4. Fighting through the Streets of China

**Hey Guys :( I am so sorry that there has been no update like I promised but I had been waiting for quotev to take down the stories that had been plagiarised and thankfully they have but I've also been helping to move my grandmother as well So, I hope you'll forgive me for this being so late. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for OC's **

"We gotta put this Mummy down fast. The longer we wait the stronger they get". Rick yelled as he ran down the stairs of the museum with Kat and their daughter (who's hand was firmly in Katharine's grip) following closely behind him.

"Open the gate" Rick shouted as he got closer to the guards standing near the closed gate. "Open the gate"!

"Abby I need you to stay right beside me, okay"? Katharine pleaded desperately with her daughter as she watched her husband run into the middle of oncoming traffic.

"Mum, calm down. I promise I won't leave your side". Abby said calmly trying to smile reassuringly at her mother but she knew she hadn't done any good in trying to calm her mother down as was proven by the vice like grip on her wrist.

"You wanna drive"? Rick asked his wife after he had pulled the man out of his truck. What ... He said excuse me ... sort of.

"Why not"? Katharine said before easily catching the keys thrown to her. The trucks seat could easily fit 2 adults and an almost teenage girl. Abby quickly hopped into the middle of the truck as her mum got behind the wheel.

"God I love a woman who can drive a truck" Rick muttered to himself loud enough for Abigail to hear and pull a face. While she adored the fact how much her parents loved each other, hearing them flirt was a whole another matter.

"What kind of truck doesn't have seatbelts"? Abby asked as she looked around for a seatbelt. Giving up on the idea of having any sort of safety she looked out the window to see her dad throwing money at the guy he'd quite roughly pulled out of the truck.

"Hit it, Honey" Rick yelled out as he climbed up into the back of the truck. Abby looked back at her father and saw the stacks and stack of crates surrounding him.

"Dad … what's in the crates". Abby asked her father wearily. If it was dynamite she was so going to kill Alex for getting them into this situation. Rick quickly opened one of the crates to his left before turning to his daughter.

"Fireworks". Abby's rolled her eyes at her father's answer. Yep definitely killing her brother.

"Look there's Uncle Jon" Abby yelled as she pointed towards her uncle who was screaming in horror as he stared at his now destroyed Rolls Royce.

"Oh great, we're never gonna hear the end of that". Katharine Grumbled underneath her breath as she quickly pulled up beside her brother. "Jonathan get in the back with Rick".

"You guys are like mummy magnets". Jonathan cried as his brother-in-law pulled him into the back of the truck. As soon as Katharine saw her brother was safely in the trailer of the vehicle she took off as quickly as she could, which wasn't all that fast considering the truck her husband had stopped seem to be a hunk of junk.

"Hey, we could use this". Abby's brow furrowed when she heard her Uncle Jon call out and she quickly turned around to see him hold a fire work in his hand, burying her head in her hand she mumbled only loud enough for her mother to hear her "This is not gonna end well".

"Give me that". Rick yelled before bashing open another crate and whooping in victory when he saw what lied inside. Abby quickly whirled around when she heard him and her face quickly contorted into one of horror when she saw the massive dragon firework. She was so going to kill her father after she killed her brother. "Size Counts".

"Will you two grow up, they're getting away" Katharine rolled her eyes as she tried to navigate the traffic blocking her way to the carriage and her son "For god's sake move"!

"Just Drive" Rick yelled as he thumped his elbow into the roof of the car.

"I'm going as fast as I can Rick with this hunk of junk that **you** picked out". Katharine yelled angrily making her husband quickly go silent as he told Jonathan what to do. His wife terrified him sometimes.

"FIRE"! Abby heard her father yell and she watched in shock as the huge firework head straight for the emperor only for him to kick it away and for it to smash into a bus full of civilians. Abby's mouth opened in horror before she quickly whirled around when she heard her Uncle screaming in terror.

"Spank my ass. Spank my ass". Abby mouth dropped open once again this time in disbelief as she watched her father hit her uncle ass (which was on fire) with his jacket. She turned towards her mother and was about to day something when her mother held up a hand with an irritated look "I don't want to know".

Abby turned her head out the window only to see a market full of people were screaming in terror as a maniac drove down the middle of the place. Said maniac being her own mother.

"Mum/Kat What are you doing". 2 sets of voices, one from beside her the other above her, yelled out in terror".

"Taking a short cut" Katharine shouted back as she concentrated on not running anyone over and ignored the screaming from above her. Bursting through a brick wall she quickly turned back onto the main street ending up in front of the carriage. "See, Short cut".

"Right, now he's chasing us" Rick yelled as he pulled his gun out and started shooting at the stone emperor. Only for the soldier with him to start shooting back. Abby gave a short scream as the glass behind her head broke.

"Abby get down". Katharine yelled as she felt the bullet whip past her ear. Abby thankfully listened as she scooted down the seat so you couldn't see any of her above the chair or out any of the windows.

"Here, Give me your hand". Rick said as he sat down and leaned into the now broken window. As soon as his wife held her hand out he gave her the spare bullets for her gun. "You're gonna need these. Don't wait up for me".

"Where are you going". Katharine said as she turned to look at her husband only to have him kiss her quickly on the lips before standing back up.

"Out"! Rick yelled out as he jumped onto one of the horses attached to the Emperors carriage. Katharine rolled her eyes when she saw what her husband had done.

"Your father is going to get himself killed one day with all of his foolish stunts". Abby giggled as she sat up when she heard no more gunfire and scooted across the middle seat as she saw her Uncle Jon start to make his way around the side of the vehicle.

"Where's Rick"? Jonathan asked as he sat on the seat Abby now between him and her mother.

"Where do you think, Uncle Jon". Abby rolled her eyes.

"We've got to go back and help Rick". Katharine said to her brother as she worried for bother her husband and son.

"Rick! Forget Rick". Jon yelled as he looked behind them to see the carriage speeding up. "Here they come".

"Oh, my god". Abby mumbled when she saw the back of the truck was on fire and starting to ignite all the fireworks. "Mum".

"I know". Katharine murmured to her daughter as she opened her door, Jonathan following suit. "Get ready".

She wanted to keep holding on as long as she could to give Rick a chance to get their son away from the Emperor safely but the moment she no longer could she grabbed her daughter and jumped out of the car, curling herself around Abby to protect her from the blow.

"You okay"? Kat asked her daughter after they had stopped rolling.

"I'm going to kill Alex". Katharine laughed at that.

**~*Break*~**

Later that night they were all back at Imhotep's. Jonathan was behind the bar pouring everyone a stiff drink while Katharine was getting a bag of ice. Katharine handed her husband the ice and giggled as he pressed the ice to his family jewels and almost collapsing in relief.

"Not funny". Rick mumbled to his wife which just set her off again this time with their daughter following suit.

"Sorry, my love". Katharine gave one last giggle before biting her lip. "We'll … stop laughing now".

"Yeah, yeah". Rick grumbled as he turned to look at his wife, smiling slightly when he saw the teasing little smirk on her face, before leaning across the bar table kissing her lightly on the lips. Even though he wasn't showing it he was scared he'd lose her again like he did the last time they had dealed with a mummy.

"Thank god" Katharine mumbled when Jonathan put the drink in front of her. She, Rick and Jonathan all quickly took a large drink of the very, very strong scotch.

"You know I would have killed the emperor if you two hadn't blown my cover" Alex angrily stalked towards him making the anger rise in Rick. Didn't the boy remember what happened to his mother the last time or did he simply not care? "I had everything under control".

"Yeah that's exactly what we were thinking". Rick snarled sarcastically.

"Obviously". Abby snarled at her brother making him look at her with a hurt look on his face. Rick was just about to step in and turn his son's anger on him when Abby spoke his previous thoughts. "Do you even remember what happened to mum last time a mummy awoke or are you just to selfish to care"?

"Abby"! Katharine reprimanded lightly knowing her little girl didn't mean the things she was saying in her anger. They were only coming out of her mouth because of how frightened she had been.

Alex looked towards his mother. Of course, he hadn't forgotten the sight of seeing his mother dead on the ground, her blood surrounding her. It still gave him nightmares from time to time. And it wasn't he didn't care he just … hadn't thought this one would wake up. Instead of trying to argue with his sister he turned to the man he was used to arguing with.

"Good going you raised another mummy". Alex mumbled as he leant against the bar.

"Don't turn this around on Dad, Alex". Abby defended her father. Alex continued to ignore his sister in favour of his father. Twelve years old and just as scary as their mother when she got angry.

"And this buggers got superpowers". Jonathan grumbled as he held his glass to his temple.

"So did Imhotep if you recall". Katharine pointed out.

"Not to this extent mum. He's got control over fire, water, metal and god knows what else". Alex said as he tried to remember all the powers his studies had brought up.

"And you dug him up anyway". Both Rick and Abby yelled at him.

"Yeah, well you're not gonna pin this one on me, dad". Alex yelled angrily.

"Why shouldn't he. You're trying to pin it on him". Abby retorted just as loudly only for her mother's loud scream to cut them all off.

"ENOUGH"! Abby whirled around to look at her mother and saw tears and barely disguised pain in her eyes. "No one's to blame here. Wilson manipulated all of us".

"That's true" Rick mumbled as his wife made her way around the bar to stand beside him, running her fingers through his hair as he laid his head down on her shoulder.

Abby rolled her eyes in disgust as she watched her brother walk over to the young woman from earlier and begin flirting with her. Katharine however smirked before walking over to her.

"I'm sorry, we haven't been properly introduced. Who are you exactly". Katharine tried to say as politely as possible.

"My name is Lin. My family has watched over the Emperors tomb for centuries. The Emperor cannot be killed unless he is stabbed through the heart with this. My Mother put a curse on it long ago". Katharine watched as Lin p4assionately and quickly said all this without seeming like she took a breath once.

"Right". Katharine mumbled as she slowly back away from the girl and started heading towards her husband and daughter. "Family meeting, Alex".

Alex rolled his eyes as he walked over toward his family.

"Sit". Alex flinched as his mother looked at him sternly.

"Down". He rolled his eyes at hearing the same tone in his mother's voice.

"Now". Abby glared at her brother making him look at her with wide eyes before he sat down rather sheepishly.

"What do you really know about this girl"? Katharine asked her son.

"Well not much. But after her help tonight I'm willing to go on a little faith".

"Faith … seriously". Abby rolled her eyes at her older brother blind stupidity.

"Time is running out". Rick jumped as he heard the voice from behind him and turned around to see Lin practically on top of him.

"You don't really understand the concept of personal space … do you"? Rick questioned making Kat smile slightly.

"If the Emperor reaches Shangri-La and drinks from the pool of Eternal Life, he will raise his army and no one will be safe". Lin ignored his question.

"As much as I'd like to stay this boyishly handsome forever … Shangri-La is a crock". Jonathan rolled his eyes as the ridiculousness.

"You used to say that about Mummy's to Jon now look where we are". Katharine said as she smirked at her bother making him roll his eyes again "Good Point".

"The gateway to Shangri-La lies in a mountain pass high in the Himalayas". Lin continued as if they hadn't spoken not noticing Alex watching her admiringly "Beyond it is a golden tower Once the diamond is placed at the top it will point the way to Shangri-La".

"Of course, it will" Abby grumbled right now all she wanted was to go to bed.

"Yang still has the diamond and that's where he and the Emperor will go". Lin said as she looked to the woman of the group.

"She's right". Katharine spoke up making them all look at her. "All the legends of the eye that I've ever heard mention a gateway".

"I like her Alex. She knows what's what". Jonathan winked at his nephew making him smile while Abby rolled her eyes irritated.

"Just say we were to believe you". Rick said and he wasn't saying he did. "Could you guide us there"?

"Yes, I have been there once. I remember the way". Katharine and Rick shared a look as they debated. Rick wasn't particularly willing to put his family in danger again but after seeing the puppy dog eyes his wife had perfect when they had been children, he quickly found himself giving in.

"Himalayas … we're going to need a plane". Katharine shared a smirk with her husband.

"I know just the mad dog for the job".


End file.
